metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Suit Samus
Zero Suit Samus refers to Samus Aran when she is wearing her Zero Suit. The name "Zero Suit Samus" was coined in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which Samus appears as a playable character with and without her Power Suit. Zero Suit Samus is playable in Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid: Other M, and in Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Zero Suit Samus also makes non-playable appearances in the Special Endings of Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Samus Returns, as well as the intro of Corruption. ''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio The Art Folio preorder bonus for the game utilizes the name "Zero Suit Samus" for the first time outside the context of Super Smash Bros. "When my Power Suit is deactivated, my Zero Suit is the outfit of choice. In the rare moments when my equipment malfunctions, this is all I have to rely on - fortunately, the streamlined design enables acrobatic movement and the Paralyzer is all that I need to get me out of tight spots." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zero Suit Samus is a playable character. After Samus uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser, her Power Suit falls off, leaving her in only the Zero Suit. The respective shield button on the player's controller can also be held on the character selection screen, to trigger Zero Suit Samus starting instead. Zero Suit Samus' functions as a separate fighter with her own armament and combat style, in much the same way that Princess Zelda has an alter-ego, Sheik, with different moves. As in the Metroid games, Zero Suit Samus is more vulnerable, but also quicker and more maneuverable. She carries her emergency pistol, now named the Paralyzer. Created for Brawl is a Plasma Whip capability with the Paralyzer which she can use as both attacks and tether recoveries, acting as a replacement of the Grapple Beam she would use with her Power Suit. Additionally, her down move, Flip Jump, involves her springing off the ground, and she can kick opponents dealing high damage. When Zero Suit Samus emerges, the pieces of her Power Suit lying on the ground can be picked up and thrown at other fighters. Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash is Power Suit Samus. Resembling the Crystal Flash (though it does not heal Samus in any way), the move drags in nearby enemies and blasts them away with damage. When the attack is finished, the Power Suit is restored. Zero Suit Samus is voiced by Alesia Glidewell with spoken phrases in three taunts and one victory pose. In Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, Samus is first seen breaking into the base of the Subspace Army in her Zero Suit form. She comes across Pikachu being drained of its electrical power, and frees it out of compassion, summoning a security force of R.O.B.s. Pikachu assists Samus in her search out of gratitude. Later, she comes across her Power Suit, but is confronted by two Shadow Bug clones mimicking her Power Suit. After their defeat she is able to recover her Power Suit and uses it by default in later levels, but it is possible to switch between forms when desired. Once the level is cleared the player can choose either form at will in cleared levels and levels that allow the player to choose any character. Her name on the character select screen is misspelled "Zaro Suit Samus". Here is a list of Zero Suit Samus' moves. Zero Suit Samus, like most Brawl characters, has unused sound effects for hits at high damage percentages.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rliFHvrRwB0 She also had an unused trophy, kneeling with the Paralyzer, and was intended to have a unique victory theme, like Meta Knight.http://tcrf.net/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Smash Files Zero Suit Samus was the eleventh Brawl fighter to be profiled in the Smash Files, with hers found in volume 216 of Nintendo Power. ;First Game Appearance:Samus Aran: Metroid - NES (1987) :In Zero Suit: Metroid: Zero Mission - Game Boy Advance (2004) ;Known For:Resourcefulness, dexterity, skin-tight clothing ;Biography:Although galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran is most recognizable in her red-and-yellow Power Suit, in one of her earliest missions her ship was shot down following a harrowing escape from planet Zebes, and her armor was destroyed. As Samus continued her battle against the Space Pirates, she stealthily infiltrated her foes' mothership and proved that she had the ability to come out on top, even without raw firepower. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Samus will shed her Power Suit and reveal her Zero Suit form under certain conditions. If her opponents think that leaves her vulnerable, she's prepared to prove them wrong with her enhanced speed and transfigurable pistol. Trophies Sticker information Gallery SSBB E3 Zamus.png|Zero Suit Samus's reveal at E3. SSBB E3 2006 - Newcomer Zero Suit Samus.png File:Zero Suit Samus alt Brawl.jpg Zero Suit Samus.jpg File:Smash Files 11 Zero Suit Samus.png|Smash File Zero Suit Samus SSBB1.jpg|Zero Suit Samus with her Paralyzer. Zero Suit Samus SSBB2.jpg|Zero Suit Samus using a Strong Up Attack. Zero Suit Samus SSBB4.jpg|Zero Suit Samus using a Standard Air Attack. Samus SSBB7.jpg|Samus' Power Suit falls off and Zero Suit Samus is now playable. Pzss.PNG|Samus with Pikachu in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. Zerosuit samus 071008c-l.jpg|Samus uses her Plasma Whip on Pit. Basic04 070705d-l.jpg|Samus about to use her Side Smash Attack on Link. File:SSBB stock photo.png|Zero Suit Samus "grapples" Wario in a sample snapshot included in every copy of Brawl. File:Unused Zamus Brawl trophy.png|Unused trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Zero Suit Samus was not revealed in the debut trailer despite the appearance of the Zero Laser. A Nintendo Direct presentation on April 8, 2014 confirmed Zero Suit Samus as returning. The April 8 date coincided with the European release of ''Zero Mission in 2004. Characters capable of changing forms (Zelda, Samus and Pokemon Trainer) no longer transform and are now separate characters (and in the case of Pokémon Trainer, replaced completely with Charizard), so Zero Suit Samus is selectable independently from her suited self, and the Zero Laser no longer destroys her Power Suit. Like the suited Samus, Zero Suit Samus's appearance is an amalgamation of all of her physical appearances. She takes the Zero Suit design and beauty mark from Other M, along with a similar face, but retains her blue eyes, taller and athletic build and hairstyle from Zero Mission and Brawl, though with the Other M bangs. Her kick and fist attacks have been augmented with Jet Boots and metal bracelets. Replacing Plasma Wire as her recovery is Boost Kick, and her new Final Smash is an attack with her Gunship. She jumps into it and fires twin lasers at opponents in a first-person view similar to the Dragoon item and Snake's Final Smash. The Gunship is also part of her new entrance, where she jumps down from it as it flies away. On the Boxing Ring stage in Wii U, each character has their own title in the background. Zero Suit Samus is The Warrior Within. In the UK version, it is Low Armour, High Agility. amiibo (Nintendo.com) Zero Suit Samus's amiibo was released on June 11, 2015 in Japan, June 26th in Europe, and September 11th in North America. Zero Suit Samus Series: Super Smash Bros. Release Date: September 2015 "Samus™ is far from helpless when her Power Suit is deactivated. With her Zero Suit, she doesn’t have the firepower she's famed for but is in full possession of the agility and athleticism she gained through her childhood training with the Chozo. Without the armor, she's also much, much faster. The weapon she carries is a self-protection device known as a Paralyzer that stops enemies cold." The Zero Suit Samus amiibo can be used in titles other than Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and unlock various bonuses: *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy Plus'' - Unlocks a Samus-themed paint job for the YF-23. *''Amiibo Tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits'' - Unlocks random timed demos of NES and SNES games, including Metroid and Super Metroid. *''Bayonetta 2'' (Nintendo Switch) - Unlocks a Galactic Bounty Hunter costume based on Samus's appearance in Metroid (also able to be purchased ingame). *''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' - Unlocks a trophy of Chibi-Robo imitating the pose of the respective amiibo figure for the Toy Capsule Machine. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' - Unlocks the Whip ability for Kirby. *''Mario Kart 8/''Deluxe - Unlocks a Samus skin for the Mii. *''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' - Unlocks a Zero Suit Paint Job in the Campaign, which increases the amount of Slow Beam AUX ammo obtained to packs of 5. *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' - Unlocks a Reserve Tank for use ingame, and a Sound Test after completing the game. *''Miitopia'' - Unlocks a Zero Suit costume for the Mii. *''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'' - Unlocks the Jet Boots, or Bounty Hunter Boots, as an accessory. *''Super Mario Maker'' - Changes the Mario sprite to Zero Suit Samus. *''Yoshi's Woolly World/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World - Unlocks a Zero Suit Samus color scheme for Yoshi. Palutena's Guidance *Pit: "Who's that woman?" *Palutena: "That's Zero Suit Samus." *Palutena: "She usually wears heavy armor, but not in this incarnation. Even so, she's still pretty powerful." *Pit: "She has some pretty hurty-looking equipment. Getting kicked by those Jet Boots has gotta sting!" *Palutena: "You have a good deal of "hurty-looking equipment" yourself, Pit." *Pit: "Yeah, and can you believe that there are some fighters that battle empty handed? Crazy!" *Palutena: "It's all about discipline, not weaponry. Don't worry, though. When we get home, I'll enroll you in Palutena's Boot Camp. That'll fix you right up." *Pit: "Or I can just keep my weapons. Yeah, let's do that." *Palutena: "Anyway, Zero Suit Samus is a difficult target to hit. Keep your attack sure and ready." Tips "'''Zero Suit Samus's Origins' – Samus first donned her blue Zero Suit in the 2004 title Metroid: Zero Mission."'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Official Game Guide'' ;Trophy Description:"Without her Power Suit, Samus Aran may not have her usual strength, special moves or over-powered arm cannon, but her Jet Boots definitely kick things up a notch in their own way. The Paralyzer, her gun, does just what you’d expect it to, but it can also turn into a whip for attacking and grabbing onto edges while falling." ;Strategy:"Without her Power Suit, you might expect Samus to be less powerful, but this isn’t the case. Zero Suit Samus makes up for her Power Suit’s absence with her Jet Boots, Paralyzer, and increased mobility. Without that heavy suit, Zero Suit Samus becomes one of the lighter characters in the game - she now has some of the best jumps in the game and increased ground speed as well. Her recovery is good, aided by the height of her jumps and her ability to grab the edge with her Plasma Whip. Compared to Samus with her Power Suit, she doesn’t have as strong of a long-range game, but she has a better up-close game. Being a lightweight character fighting up close, though, means you have to rely on your speed and defense a lot more. Zero Suit Samus has two ways to stun opponents with her Paralyzer weapon. The first is her Down Smash, which is an essential part of her set of moves. Second is her Paralyzer Special. Charging up the Paralyzer Special extends its range but shoots a slower projectile. Opponents hit by the slower projectile will be stunned for a longer period of time. To effectively use her Plasma Whip, hit with just the end of it for the most knockback. This is also a good keepout tool to slow opponents’ approaches and control the pace of a match. Don’t forget you can also use this for recovery! Her Flip Jump attack takes some getting used to, but once you learn the spacing for it, the kick attack is useful and launches quite far. Flip Jump also has some invincibility, making it a little more usable. Boost Kick is mainly for attacking opponents who are high up or for racking up damage. If you’re only looking to hit someone on a platform above you, use Up Smash instead. In general, you want to set up traps with your stun options while keeping opponents away with Plasma Whip and your grapple. Zero Suit Samus’s grapple should not be underestimated with its impressive range matched with her incredible speed. It is extremely effective for following up on long-range Paralyzer shots or Plasma Whip pokes, which tend to force opponents into shielding. Once you land a grapple on an opponent, Down Throw into Forward or Up Air is great for racking up damage at low percentages and even getting a KO at higher percentages. You can also use the grapple in the air as an attack to poke opponents and control space. Use Zero Suit Samus’s fast attack speed to punish opponents’ mistakes and build up as much damage as possible. Note that her Up Tilt has some invincibility at the tips of her feet, which should help against airborne opponents. Since her Down Tilt pops opponents into the air diagonally, follow this up with something like her Dash Attack. In the air, Neutral Air deals good damage but is awkward to land. Forward Air hits twice for decent damage, but it doesn’t knockback very far. For KOs while airborne, your best bet is Back Air attack, though her Up Air is also effective. Down Air on airborne opponents can meteor smash as well, but only if you’re willing to KO yourself with it. From the ground, your best bets for KOs are Side Smash, up Smash, and Flip Jump into kick. When guarding the edge, use Paralyzer, Plasma Whip, and Flip Jump." Gallery ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Zero Suit Samus returns in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable fighter. In terms of physical appearance she now has a more muscular build, greener eyes and the size of her breasts has been reduced. The Zero Suit now has a matte texture, resembling Metroid: Samus Returns, and she retains her Jet Boots. Her Final Smash has changed again to another form of the Zero Laser, in which she jumps atop her Gunship, wearing her Power Suit, and fires the Zero Laser down onto the stage from the top of her ship before finishing with a final blast. This attack is similar to Lucario's Aura Storm. In the Ending Outfit alternate costumes, which return, Zero Suit Samus has well-defined abdominal muscles. Unlike Brawl and Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Zero Suit Samus is an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by: playing VS. matches (she is the 19th character unlocked this way), by clearing Classic Mode with Fox or any character in his unlock tree (she is unlocked after Captain Falcon) or by having her join the party in World of Light. Except for the third method, she must then be defeated on Planet Zebes: Brinstar. Super Smash Blog 6/13/2018 Today's Fighter #29: Zero Suit Samus "Although not as powerful as Samus, her speed is exceptional! Her Paralyzer not only has the ability to stun opponents, but it can also turn into a whip. For her Final Smash, she dons her suit and fires a powerful laser!" Tips *'Zero Suit Samus's Origins' – Samus first donned her blue Zero Suit in the 2004 title Metroid: Zero Mission. *'In Her Series' – Her blue suit, known as the Zero Suit, first appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission. In that game, Samus tries to infiltrate the Space Pirates' Mother Ship armed with nothing but a handgun. *'Paralyzer' – Samus uses this in Metroid: Zero Mission when she's not wearing her Power Suit. In that game, she uses her handgun to temporarily paralyze enemies. *'Zero Suit Samus's 7th Color' – Zero Suit Samus's seventh color variation is a unique orange outfit. This outfit first appeared in certain endings of Metroid: Zero Mission. *'Paralyzer (Neutral Special)' – Attack with this to paralyze foes for just a moment. When they can't move, that's your chance to strike! *'Plasma Whip (Side Special)' – This move swings a whiplike stream of plasma directly in front of Zero Suit Samus. Hold down the button to raise the whip up. This move works as a follow-up attack, or a counter to aerial attacks. *'Grabbing Ledges with Plasma Whip (Side Special)' – If the whip reaches an edge, you'll grab on to it. Handy! You can use the whip with either grabs or your side special. *'Flip Jump (Down Special)' – Fighters struck while on the ground will be buried, while airborne fighters will be meteored. *'Flip Jump's Traits (Down Special)' – If you hit an opponent in the air with this move, it has a meteor effect. Hit an opponent on the ground to bury them. You can also press the special-move button again for an extra kick with good launch power. *'Flip Jump's Meteor Effect (Down Special)' – Press the attack button during this move to launch a kick. This kick deals a lot of damage and has a powerful meteor effect too. *'Zero Laser (Final Smash)' – The laser gradually gains power and lets out a powerful burst at the end. Pay close attention to the way the reticle looks to judge when power has fully charged. *'Zero Laser Controls (Final Smash)' – The reticle moves faster prior to the laser firing, so first decide where you want to aim it. For the last shot, the sight grows slightly larger. *'Slant Paralyzer (Down Smash Attack)' – This attack fires Zero Suit Samus's Paralyzer diagonally down. Its victims will be stunned for a moment, leaving them open to another attack! *'Slash Dive (Down Air Attack)' – This move sends Zero Suit Samus diagonally downward while attacking. When she lands, the impact damages enemies around her. Gallery 29 Zero Suit Samus.jpg|Character Showcase Video thumbnail Zero Suit Samus new idle pose.png|Zero Suit Samus's new idle pose. File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus closeup.jpg|Idle animation File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus down tilt.jpg|Strong Down Attack File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus in Frigate Orpheon.jpg|Down Smash Attack File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus with her suit.jpg|Posing with her suited self File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus with Snake.jpg|Crawling with Snake File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus vs Sheik.jpg|Back Air Attack File:Spirit Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus as a Puppet Fighter hosting Shantae's Spirit in the World of Light story mode. SSBU Alexandra Roivas Spirit.png|Zero Suit Samus as a Puppet Fighter hosting Alexandra Roivas's Spirit Metroid character SSBU icons.png|Stock icon Warning Challenger Approaching - Zero Suit Samus.png|Challenger Approaching screen. File:The Hero trailer Puppet Fighter ZSS 1.png|Zero Suit Samus appears as a Puppet Fighter in The Hero's trailer. File:The Hero trailer Puppet Fighter ZSS 2.png Trivia *In other language versions of Smash Bros., this version of Samus is either referred to as "without armor/suit" (Samus Sans Armure in French/'Samus Sans Combinaison' in Canadian French) or Samus Zero (in Spanish version). The only versions to properly translate "Zero Suit" are German, Portuguese and Italian. *Her Boxing Ring title in European Spanish is La Bella Guerrera Galáctica (The Beautiful Galactic Warrior). *Zero Suit Samus resembles Sarah Bryant, a character in the Virtua Fighter series of fighting games. A DLC costume based on Sarah's brother Jacky is available for the Mii Brawlers in Super Smash Bros. 4; in the New Content Approaching Nintendo Direct, a Mii based on Jacky is seen fighting Zero Suit Samus, a possible reference to Samus's and Sarah's similar appearances. **This is further referenced in the final Nintendo Direct for Ultimate, where Jacky (now an Assist Trophy) is seen fighting against Zero Suit Samus in her Zero Mission ending alternate costume, as it resembles Sarah's blue jumpsuit from Virtua Fighter 2 onwards. *Zero Suit Samus being a puppet fighter for Alexandra Roivas's spirit is most likely a reference to the fact that Samus and Alexandra Roivas purportedly shared the same voice actress, Jennifer Hale (although in the Smash series, Zero Suit Samus was voiced by Alésia Glidewell). **On a similar note, Zero Suit Samus being a puppet fighter for EVA's spirit is likely a reference to the fact that Samus and EVA purportedly shared the same voice actress, Vanessa Marshall (although as with above, Samus was voiced by Alesia Glidewell), as EVA was voiced by her in Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus. Vanessa Marshall may have provided Samus's death scream in the ''Metroid Prime'' series. **She also acted as the puppet fighter for The Boss's spirit. While Samus is not known to have shared voice actresses with The Boss, it should be noted that The Boss had a similar relationship towards Snake (or, more specifically, Snake's father Big Boss) in the Metal Gear series to the Samus-Adam Relationship, with the only difference being that Big Boss looked up to The Boss as a mother figure, while Samus looked up to Adam as a father figure. *Zero Suit Samus is the fastest Metroid character in Ultimate. With a Bunny Hood equipped, she is capable of running on the Big Blue stage's racetrack without falling behind Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon. Appearances *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) :*''Metroid Zero Mission'' Japanese commercial *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (GCN, 2004) *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (DS, 2006) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Wii, 2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) :*''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (3DS, 2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Wii U, 2014) *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (3DS, Normal Mode ending only, 2017) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (Nintendo Switch, 2018) ru:Самус в Нулевом Костюме Category:Characters Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Spirits